Catching Him
by Lou Snape
Summary: While staying at Grimmauld place, Hermione catches Snape in the act. What will happen next?


Hermione, Harry and Ron were staying at Grimmauld place for the summer holidays. People from The Order alternated between staying with them. Usually it was Remus or Tonks, much to everyone's delight, but unfortunately for them, for the next week they we're being kept under the watchful eye of Professor Snape.

"Hermione, I don't care what you say, he's going to make it miserable here! Harry agrees, don't you Harry?" Ron whined and turned to Harry, he looked nervously at Hermione who was staring angrily at him, as if daring him to agree. "Well, he's not going to admit it with you looking like you're going to murder him, is he? Look 'Mione, I don't see why you care about the greasy git anyway."

Hermione glared at him and exclaimed "He's our Professor Ron, and-" Hermione lowered her voice to a shrill whisper "A spy for the order! Give him some respect!" She ignored Ron's retort and walked out of the living room and up to her bedroom, which was opposite Snape's. She wouldn't admit it to Ron or Harry, but it did make her nervous having him so near to her. For more reasons than she cared to admit...

She blushed and tried to avert her thoughts elsewhere. It didn't work. She sat heavily on her bed and played with a strand of her hair. She had a crush on Snape. She hated to admit it, but she did. He was so...just so...intelligent and well read, his fingers were long and delicate and Hermione found she wanted to do things to them that she'd never imagined she'd want to do, he just had something about him that made her want to pounce on him. Beet red, Hermione picked up the nearest book and lost herself in it, all thoughts about the wizard brooding in the room that was opposite her long forgotten.

Later, the smell of something delicious wafting through her door led her to the kitchen. In there, was a surprising sight. Snape was leaning over a pan of pasta sauce, cooking what looked like Spaghetti and Meatballs. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds and then said dumbly "Is that for us, too, sir?" Snape didn't jump, with his war honed senses he would have obviously known she was there.

He just sighed loudly and said "Obviously, Granger. I'm not going to cook such a large meal for just myself, now, am I?"

Hermione blushed and walked next to him, noting how much taller he was than her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked timidly.

"No, it's almost ready, so if you'd like to collect your dimwitted friends..." he trailed off, staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Of course." she said, and walked quickly upstairs.

"Harry, Ron, dinner's ready." she called from outside their door. Within seconds Ron was bursting out the room with Harry on his heels.

"Did you make it?" he asked, licking his lips.

"No, Professor Snape cooked." Hermione replied calmly, and instantly Harry snorted laughter and Ron looked like he was going to faint.

"Snape cooked? Why? Ugh, great, I bet he's poisoned it or some of his grease has fallen into it." He made a face and Harry laughed even harder, and then they both walked down the stairs before Hermione could give an angry retort.

Hermione followed them, silently fuming, and noticed that Snape had dished up and was just leaving to go upstairs with his plate.

"Professor, aren't you going to stay down here?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Snape sneered "With your oh so captivating company? I think not." He drawled, and ignoring her hurt expression walked upstairs.

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Hermione, what were you expecting? It is Snape after all." Harry said, looking at her strangely.

Hermione just nodded, sitting next to him she watched as Ron stuffed his face. "It's quite good, considering it's Snape and all." He mumbled through his spaghetti.

"Ugh, Ronald" She sighed, but couldn't even be bothered to retort. Her mind drifted to Snape. She didn't know why she was hurt that he didn't stay for dinner, she supposed it was the silly crush she had on him causing her to overanalyse things...like how he implied that her company would be dull. Gods Hermione, this is Snape we're talking about. He doesn't like anyone's company!

Feeling better, Hermione enjoyed the meal which turned out to be delicious and after they'd all finished the three of them headed to the living room.

They chatted all evening, about the war that was ahead and about school, when they started talking about girls Hermione yawned and decided it was time for her to go to bed. She hugged the boys and made her way to her room. She glanced at Snape's door and gave it a wistful smile, then walked into her bedroom.

She'd changed for bed and was just about ready to go to sleep when she heard a noise.

It was like a groan, or a moan. Hermione furrowed her brows and lifted her duvet, swung her legs round and opened her door, listening.

It happened again. A groan, and she found out that it was coming from Snape's door.

Hermione tiptoed closer and put her ear to the door. There was heavy breathing and a sound Hermione couldn't place, as well as the groans Hermione could hear. Worried, Hermione, against her better judgement, opened the door. The sight before her made her shriek in complete and utter embarrassment, and, fear for her life.

Snape was lying on his bed, eyes closed and with his trousers around his thighs, gripping his cock and pumping hard and fast. When he heard Hermione shriek he jumped and pulled up his trousers in an instant his wand was in Hermione's face.

He was red. Bright red and getting redder and staring at Hermione murderously. "What. Do. You. Think. You. Are._Doing_." He breathed each word harshly, but in no more than a deadly whisper.

"I-I heard groans...I-I thought you were hurt." She said pathetically, stuttering all the while.

Hermione averted her gaze from his face and looked down, noticing that his erection was peeping out through his trousers. S_nape's cock!_ Her mind screamed at her. She unconciously licked her lips, and Snape took in a sharp intake of breath and pushed her in, slamming the door.

Hermione looked up at him and saw, much to her surprise, hunger in his eyes. He was looking at her like predator would look at prey. He scanned her body, and she felt her nipples harden. Much to her mortification she realized she wasn't wearing a bra and she had a very thin, tight fitting pajama top on. He stared at her chest then licked his lips. The sight of it went straight to her pussy and she groaned.

In an instant Snape descended on her. Crushing his lips against hers and plunging his tongue into her mouth, while he smoothed his hands over her body. She sighed into his mouth and he groaned into hers. He broke apart the kiss. "Take off your clothes." He said, and sat on the edge of his bed watching her hungrily.

Hermione was now nervous. The formidable potions master was staring at her like he wanted to devour her, and she had to strip naked. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled up her top, bearing her breasts to him. This was the first time anyone had seen her breasts, and she had her insecurities about them. They were on the smaller side, but Hermione supposed they were quite perky. Looking at Snape all her insecurities went out the window, he was looking at her tits like they were the most desirable things on the planet. He crooked his finger at her, beckoning her over. She walked over to him and stood between his open legs.

He traced a hand over her abdomen and up to her breasts. He palmed them gently and then lent forward and took a nipple into his mouth. Hermione moaned. It was so much better than she could have imagined, it was so wet and warm and she was so aroused that his tongue flicking over them and sucking them into his mouth was just simply _divine_.

His hands trailed down to the waistband of her trousers and he pulled them down, as well as her underwear, so she was completely bare to him. He hummed and trailed his fingers down her soft arse and squeezed. Hermione sighed as he did this, since as he moved her arse it also caused a bit of friction on her clit. He licked down her abdomen and knelt on the ground so he was in front of her pussy. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "I bet you're very wet, shall we see how wet Miss Hermione Granger gets for her teacher?" Before Hermione had time to retort his nimble fingers were parting her lips and stroking her clit. She let out a wanton groan and bucked her hips, ever since she'd seen him wanking on the bed she had felt that familiar tingle in her pussy and the wetness seeping out of her folds, but since he'd sucked her nipples Hermione knew she was positively dripping. "Oh, you are. How delightful." He mumbled against her inner thigh, his fingers hadn't stopped moving. He put a finger inside her vagina and she winced "And a virgin too? This keeps getting better and better" she felt him smirk against her skin and withdraw his finger. "Lie on the bed." He commanded.

She lay down on his bed and he had his head between her thighs. He parted her lips and inhaled again, Hermione blushed with embarrassment at him sniffing her and at having him looking directly at her pussy. Embarrassment soon went out the window when she felt his tongue descend on her clit. He licked from her hole to her clit and she wailed in pleasure, her hips lifting off the bed. He was relentless, licking her pussy and biting her clit slightly which made her scream in pleasure, he sucked her juices out of her and drank deeply which aroused Hermione so much she nearly came right there and then. When he sucked her hard clit into his mouth she did come, with a loud scream, and her body shuddered and spurted more of her juice which he dutifully licked up. Hermione felt warmth all over and lay panting on the bed with her thighs spread and Snape still lying inbetween them. "Good?" he asked with a smirk, Hermione could only nod.

Without giving her much time to recover, he put two fingers into her vagina which caused her to cry out. She'd barely even put one up there, let alone two. He stroked her clit and she soon became aroused again, moaning and writhing around on the bed as he pumped two fingers into her. "You're ready..." he pulled out his fingers and smirked darkly when Hermione whined at the loss, he pulled off his shirt and his trousers and lay on top of Hermione. Hermione stared at his defined chest and stroked her hands across him. She could feel his cock poking her leg, and her breathing quickened in arousal.

"Please, do it." Hermione groaned.

"Do what? You'll have to be more specific?" He said, teasing her.

"Please..f-fuck me!" She wailed, raising her hips.

Snape's look darkened in arousal and he put two fingers back into her, readying her, before placing himself at her entrance. She could feel the head of his cock probing her tight entrance and it almost felt as if he wouldn't fit, then he thrust his hips and he was suddenly inside. Hermione cried out in pain and him in pleasure. It felt like she was being split in two. She had noticed that he was very big, but she didn't have anything to compare it to.

He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his size, while panting loudly, and then started slowly thrusting. "Gods, woman, you're tight. I don't know how long I'll last..." It was the most erotic thing he'd ever said to her and it caused her to moan and she started to meet his thrusts. She was becoming more accustomed to his size, and started to think that his size was a good thing after all as it felt so good to be filled like this, and he was hitting something every time he thrust that caused her to whimper.

"Harder!" she cried in a voice that didn't feel like her own, and he started pumping harder, the bed was squeaking underneath them and she hoped to Merlin that he'd thought to put up a silencing charm, but found that in this moment she didn't care much, she just wanted his cock inside her and to hit her in that sweet spot.

He went harder yet, and she found herself screaming and wrapping her legs around him tightly which also made him able to go deeper. The feeling was sensational. Soon she felt her orgasm rising, and then the coil burst and she let out a shrill cry and contracted around his cock. For him, the feeling of her tight wet cunt around his cock was sensational and he soon came, spurting his seed deep into her pussy.

He pulled out of her and lay next to her, panting, and said "You've been a very naughty girl, Miss Granger." and stroked her side. Hermione just smiled and bit her lip. "And we're not quite finished."

He flipped her over so she was lying on her front and pulled her arse into the air, so she was bared to him. She felt her juices drying on her thighs and his cum leaking out of her pussy.

"How delightful." He purred from behind her and suddenly plunged in. She was surprised that he was hard again, she thought it took men a few minutes? Obviously he was very aroused, she thought with an amused smile.

He thrust into her hard and in this position he seemed to go in deeper. Hermione screamed in pleasure and cried "More, more please more!" and then he moved her hips slightly and he went inside her even further, causing her to scream louder.

"Gods, woman." He whispered, and then dragged her up so he was still thrusting into her from behind but she was flush against his chest. He licked her ear and her jaw while relentlessly going at her. The pain had subsided now and all she could feel was pleasure. "I want to feel your sweet cunt clench around my cock, come for me, Hermione." Hermione didn't know if it was his dirty words of the use of her name that did it, but with a shuddering cry she came around his cock and with a guttural groan he spilled again into her pussy.

She dropped onto the bed, as did he, and she curled up into his arms. Feeling warmer and safer than she'd ever felt in her life.


End file.
